


Sleep Well, Detective.

by initium_vitae_et_mortis



Series: Little Plaything [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Don't Like Don't Read, Drugged Sex, Gavin Reed Whump, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape, Rimming, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initium_vitae_et_mortis/pseuds/initium_vitae_et_mortis
Summary: He was always a little bit curious about what's under the human's prickly demeanor and hideous clothes. But he knew that Gavin, DPD's famous android hater, would never have helped Nines' little exploration. At least with his own consent.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Little Plaything [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108610
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	Sleep Well, Detective.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear readers! I know It's been a long time but life has been hard. Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes, I will look at them when I'm not sleep deprived. Good readings!!

Another day, another fight. Nines' days were mostly like that since Reed came into his life. Everyday, this intolerable man could somehow find a new ways to be abrasive and make his coworkers life miserable.

The person whom he most liked to be bully was Connor. 

Although he got his ass handed to him in the archive room by Connor on the night of the revolution, he continued to stubbornly aim his target at Connor. Even after androids gained rights. 

He was doing the same thing again, jabbing his finger into Connor's chest and spitting his usual colorful curses to the android's face like a rabid dog.

Interestingly, Connor never responded to his instigations. Android just stood still each time, with brown eyes staring dangerously vaguely beneath his raised eyebrows, while waiting for the detective to finish his insults and walk away.

Connor never reported detective to Fowler. When Fowler called Connor and asked what he thought of the detective's behavior, he said he had no complaints. 

It was as suspicious as it was surprising, and Nines wanting to know why Connor was this calm.

So he waited.

As detective finished his ritual to harass Connor and walked to his desk with a grunt, Nines calmly stood up and stepped into the break room, where Connor was. His predecessor was preparing Liteunant Anderson's coffee while whistling.

As if he wasn't bullied by detective seconds before.

Unbelievable.

Just as Nines was about to approach Connor and attract the android's attention, Connor turned around with coffee in his hand and saw him. A slight smile spread across his face.

"Oh, hi Nines!"

After Nines opened and closed his mouth several times and couldn't decide how to start his talk, he frowned, taking a step towards Connor.

His predecessor tilted his head. "Is there any problem, Nines?"

Nines couldn't take it any longer. He took one more step towards the android facing him and spoke impatiently. "How can you resist?"

As Connor continued to look at his face as if he didn't understand what he was saying, Nines' frowned more. If Nines were human, he might suspect that what had just happened was a delusion. But everything was clearly in his memory, and the detective's poison-filled words were still ringing in his ears.

"Connor, don't play stupid to me. How can you stand the detective without giving him the beating he deserves so much?" 

His predecessor's face lightened with realization and he smiled meaningly. "I didn't know you were so curious about it."

Nines narrowed his eyes and studied the android in front of him seriously. Unable to withstand the pressure of his successor's laser gaze, Connor let out an unnecessary breath and stirred the coffee in his hand, avoiding looking at the blue eyes.

"I have my own method." He murmured.

The blue-eyed android snatched the coffee out of Connor's hand after this unhelpful answer.

"Hey!" Connor protested and reached for the coffee, but Nines withdrew it.

Instead of continuing to explain, Connor reached for coffee again, again failing. He put his arm down and sulked. "Well, keep it then. I'll make new coffee-"

Nines interrupted. "Don't bother, I'll take it too."

"Nines!"

"Explain. Now." Nines hissed menacingly.

After a few seconds of stubborn staring, Connor lowered his eyes to the ground as if he had given up. "Fine." Then briefly made eye contact with him and missed his eyes again. "But I can't tell you now."

"Con-"

"I swear I will tell. I was already thinking about sharing it with you...in the future..."

As Connor's words confusing him, he cautiously lowered the coffee cup and handed it to the android. "When will you say?"

The brown-eyed android quickly grabbed the coffee and his led flashed yellow, indicating that he is thinking. He gave another unnecessary breath. "Wait for me after your shift, I will tell you." Then he left the room without waiting for Nines' answer.

\---

After a busy and exhausting day, Nines' shift was over. He turned off the computer, stood up and looked at Connor's empty seat. He had gone out with the Liteunant to gather information about a case, and he still hadn't returned. 

Nines narrowed his eyes with suspicion and texted his predecessor, not wasting any more time.

[Where are you?]

The answer came without delay.

[I'm coming, I'll be there in ten minutes. Wait for me at the entrance.]

Well, at least Connor hadn't fooled him. He got up from his chair and walked to the exit. 

He was wondering about Connor's method. Maybe he could use it himself too and keep his patience against the detective just like other android.

\---

As soon as Connor's car stopped in front of him, he threw himself inside. He turned his expectant gaze at Connor, but instead of talking to Nines, he drove the car.

"Con-" 

His predecessor cut his words. "Wait a couple of minutes." 

Nines was irritated but did not respond. He could have been patient for a few more minutes. 

They didn't speak until Connor parked the car in a quiet place. When the car stops, Connor finally turned to him to speak.

"Nines..." he paused as if he couldn't decide where to start the sentence.

"Yes?"

"I..."

Nines angrily clamped the brown-eyed android's arm and growled. "My dear predecessor, please can you tell me your fucking method?!"

Connor startled, put his hand on Nines' own. "Okay okay! I will tell!"

"I'm waiting."

"But you have to swear that you will not tell anyone, and it must remain our secret."

Nines furrowed his brows, quieted. After a few seconds of silence, Connor grew nervous and looked desperately into his eyes. "Please Nines, I want to trust you. You are the closest person I see as a family."

Surprised by Connor's unexpected words and tone of voice, Nines loosened his hand, asked indecisively.

"Even more close than Anderson?"

His predecessor's lips curled slightly before answering. "Yes. Even more close than Hank. I love him so much but he is not you. He can't understand me as much as you." Connor gently pulled Nines' hand off his arm. "Even if you are faster, better, stronger, I feel like we are one."

This time it was Nines who missed his eyes. Although he was not used to showing affection, he was feeling the same. Besides, he knew that he wouldn't judge Connor no matter what will Connor say to him. 

He defeatedly rolled his eyes. "Okay. I promise. Now tell me, Connor. What is your secret?"

His predecessor visibly relieved and he pulled away his hand from Nines'. "Do you remember the day Detective Reed lost his keys?" 

Nines instantly remembered the day Connor had mentioned. The incident that happened about a month ago was very clear in his mind. That day the detective searched everywhere for his keys. Hours later, Connor brought them to him and said he found the keys in the hallway. In return for his favor, the detective scornfully said that Connor had finally done something useful.

"Yes, I remember. What does that have to do with our conversation?"

Connor slowly reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled something out. "What is it?" He opened his palm and showed it to Nines.

His system stuttered for a moment with what he saw. Raising his eyebrows, he asked for an explanation. "Connor, What are you doing with the detective's keys?"

"These aren't the detective's keys, they're copies.."

Nines realized the situation was getting more serious. "Well...what are you doing with a copy of his keys?"

Instead of responding verbally, His predecessor grabbed his wrist, sending him a request for an interface. As soon as Nines agreed, he started seeing Connor's memories in his mind.

Complicated, unexpected memories.

Connor.. A man under him...

Connor touching the man's body...

Connor taking off man's clothes and preparing him...

Connor entering inside of man...

Connor continuing to caress man's body as he thrust into him...

Needy sounds made by the man...

And while all these memories were playing in front of his eyes one by one, Nines knew very well the man Connor was fucking. That man was the reason Nines saw these memories. He was Detective Reed.

With the shock of awareness, he cut the interface and pulled himself, his back slamming to the car door. His system was covered with errors. He could still feel it. The detective's skin, scent, his tightness. As if he did all this himself.

"Connor... Connor how?..." How could they get so close? How could detective agreed to this? Why was he so pliant there when he was always rude to Connor at work. 

As he searched furiously for answers he could not find, the other android grabbed him by the shoulders and made eye contact, wanting to calm him down. "Relax, calm down Nines. He doesn't know it. He is unaware."

Nines looked at the other android in astonishment with the answer he received, searching for a sign of a lie in his eyes. Unable to find it, he closed his eyes hesitantly and watched the memories once more.

He saw Connor was right. During everything that happened, the detective was completely unconscious. Nines just didn't realize it with the intensity he felt when he first watched them.

The blue-eyed android opened his eyes again. "How... How come he doesn't wake up?"

Connor's worried expression was replaced by a dark grin with terrifying speed.

"Did you know the detective is using very effective sleeping pills because he is having serious sleep problems?"

Nines connected the dots in his mind and widened his eyes. "You..."

"Yes, my dear successor. All I have to do is wait a while after the detective turns off his lights. When I walk in, I'm finding the detective sleeping soundly and then I'm enjoying the situation. Thus, the detective continues his sleep and I calm my anger by using his body. Now do you understand what my method is?"

Nines knew now how Connor had been able to stay calm. While the detective was disturbing Connor, Connor was thinking about what he did and would do with that detective in the night. This was making his predecessor calm, patient.

Blue eyed android slowly nodded.

"Now that you know my secret..." Connor widened his grin, brought his face closer to Nines, and his voice became a whisper. "You wanna take out your anger like I did?"

He had to instantly refuse, neutralize Connor and arrest him for sexual assault. He would do that, if he was human. Unfortunately, he didn't have morals like humans, and the detective had already deserved what happened to himself.

Also he was always a little bit curious about what's under the human's prickly demeanor and hideous clothes. But he knew that Gavin, DPD's famous android hater, would never have helped Nines' little exploration. At least with his own consent.

But now, he was given a chance. An opportunity he thought he could never get.

He mirrored Connor's grin, this answer was enough for his predecessor.

\---

The plan was simple. Go in, get what you want, and when you're done, change everything back to the way it was and get out. If anything goes wrong, inject the detective with the syringe Connor gave you.

All that was left was to wait, and it was laborious to wait, especially when he thought about what he was going to do to human.

As the hours progressed and the night came, his excitement grew even more. While Connor driving the car to the detective's house, both androids' eyes were shining with the same eerie glow.

They should have been on their lucky day, when they got home, the lights were already out. Connor, however, remained cautious. He made sure where detective was with hacking detective's phone and waited fifteen minutes.

Thanks to the detective's living in a quiet street in Detroit, the androids did not encounter any curious neighbor as they entered the detective's house. They calmly walked to the door as if the house belonged to them, opened it, and entered. They did not need to turn on the lights, they could see very clearly with their android vision.

Nines followed the other android, who knew the man's room well. When he entered the room at the very end of the corridor, what he had been waiting for hours was in front of him.

Reed.

The man's face turned towards the door, his eyes closed as predicted. Nines confirmed after a brief scan that he was in deep sleep, then android focused on the details of human's face.

Furrowed eyebrows and pouting face that Nines constantly witnessed during the day were replaced by a relaxed expression. With the effect of his position, detective's plump's lips were pushed forward. He looked boyish and almost innocent along with his messy hair.

He wasn't going to stay like that for long.

Nines lowered his gaze to the detective's body, annoyed that what he wanted to see was hidden by cover. It was unacceptable.

He approached to the detective, grabbed the cover and pulled it off. He was greeted by a worn-out tshirt and a sweatpants that was completely irrelevant with each other. Detective's choice of clothes was completely hideous. But fortunately, the outline of the detective's well-shaped ass and the olive skin visible through his clothes was turning this negative to positive. 

Despite detective's awful personality, his body was beautiful, and Nines couldn't deny that he sometimes observed human's body with the corner of his eyes while at work.

And now he would be able to see that body closer without obstacles.

He left the cover he was holding and looked at Connor. "Won't you join?"

"No, not yet. For now I'll just watch."

Nines made an affirming sound and returned to his prize. He pushed the sleeping man by his shoulder and laid him on his back. Android leaned over the detective, putting a knee on the bed. He put his hand on his chest, sliding it off the shirt, felt the smaller man. Then both hands cupped his big pecs. The muscles he felt in his hands made him groan lowly, he stroked them appreciatively with his palms.

He paid attention to detective's nubs by encircling them with his thumbs, made them more prominent and without stopping, he leaned further. His lips pressed against the detective's neck. He wanted so much to bite or leave hickey, but he couldn't. Leaving a mark was dangerous.

Instead, he licked the warm skin till the behind detective's ear and buried his nose there. He could feel the human's scent intensely. Pinetree, mint and human's own scent. Sharp but provocative. Like detective.

Continuing to smell the man's skin, he slid his touch down and dipped under tshirt. Detective's soft skin and happy trail tickling Nines' sensors caused android to make another groan towards the detective's neck.

He raised his head, took the detective's lower lip between his teeth. He keenly sucked the wet flesh, then tasted his lips until they get red and swollen while he pinching man's nipples this time under tshirt.

While Nines playing detective, he noticed that his plaything's breath became irregular and began to make little sounds. Although human was unaware of everything, his body was reacting prettily.

The android raised his head, grinning devilishly. He opened the detective's legs obscenely, sat between them. He lifted him from the arms. After he deftly took off human's tshirt and threw it aside, he laid detective back to bed. Once again, he bent down and touched his tongue to the waistline, licking it all the way to the bottom of his left pec. Then he went a little higher and flicked, sucked human's nipple, ripped a raucous whine out of detective's mouth. His hands went down to touch the detective's ass as he showed the same attention to the other nipple. He tightly squeezed, detective's delicious ass made the fire in android grow.

"Are you having fun?" 

If Nines wasn't an android, he might have jumped. From focusing on the human pliant body, he forgot that Connor was in the room. He growled by stroking the flesh under his hands. "Yes, very much so."

Although his back was turned to Connor, he felt his predecessor smirk. "Come on, then. Continue. You'll have more fun when you come to real treat." 

With Connor's words, Nines growled once more and turned the detective on his stomach. He ran his fingers ticklingly light on his back and lowered them to his ass. He put his finger on the boxer, between his asscheeks, rubbing the little hole he found. With the detective's weak bucking in response, android put his other hand under him, rubbed his balls too. As he rubbed, the detective's confused body's movements and sounds slightly increased, and his sensitivity made Nines bit his own lip with an appetite.

He stopped touching the detective, pulled his cock out of his tight pants and stroked himself as he watched the detective grind weakly to the mattress.

Unable to hold on long, he took off human's boxer and separated his cheeks. What he was looking forward to was in front of him now and it was definitely worth the wait.

In no time, he pushed his face there and began eagerly licking the hole. He circled and sucked, tasted the human's most private part as much as he can. His obscene licking sounds and the needy whines of man mingled each other.

Minutes later he pulled his head back and rubbed the wet hole again. Then after spreading his cock's precum onto the hole, he pressed one of his fingers. Tight and pulsing walls surrounded his finger as he began to sink in with a little effort. 

Nines sensed his patience dwindling, and began to pump his finger cautiously but as quickly as possible. He resumed caressing the parts of detective's body that he could reach while thrusting into his heat.

This human was always annoying at work but now while Nines fingerfucking him, he was grinding powerlessly to the bed like a bitch in heat.

Turning unaware detective into this needy mess was making Nines incredibly horny.

Android added the second finger when it came time. Scissored. Then he added third between human's little moans. Normally Nines wouldn't have worked that hard, but it was important that detective was lubricated and loosened enough so that when he wake up, he wouldn't realize that he was fucked at night. Because of this, he prepared the human with great care.

When he made sure the detective was completely ready, he pulled his fingers, spat on his palm and stroked his dick a few times. Then he grabbed the man to turn him back.

"Wait!"

Nines turned to the other android when Connor called out to him. While his predecessor lazily stroking his own dick, his darkened eyes were on the helpless man laying on the bed.

Nines hissed impatiently. "What?"

His predecessor slowly got up from the armchair, unfastened his tie and walked to the bed. "I'll join too."

The blue-eyed android possessively squeezed the detective's ass. "It's my turn to fuck him."

Connor chuckled to his words. "Relax, Nines. I won't fuck him." then he added with a grin. "At least his ass." 

The brown-eyed android grabbed his tie and bound the detective's hands behind his back under the curious gaze of Nines. "I like it better when his hands are bonded with my tie. It's like showing him who he belongs to. Even if he's not conscious enough to see." then he turned to Nines. "Now, help me to get him in position." 

Together they turned the man on his back and dangled his head from the edge of the bed. As Nines lifted the detective's legs in the air and opened them, Connor went to the side where the detective's head was. Connor grabbed his cock and slapped human's face several times with it, running it over his lips. He squeezed his cheeks and opened his slack mouth easily. He pushed inside, threw his head back and groaned as his cock disappeared in the detective's mouth.

Nines' aching hardness throbbed with what he saw. His patience ended. He lined his cock to human's body, and he slowly entered the inviting hole. His mind malfunctioned with the incredible pleasure he felt. 

Human's hole surrounded him tightly. He fought himself to not let go of all caution and fuck him like an animal, watching Connor making delightful noises while fucking the detective's mouth at a slow pace did not help this fight at all.

He bit his own lip, tightening his grip on the detective's legs. He pulled out a little and pushed back at the same pace as his predecessor. Detective got out a muffled mewl.

Nines huffed to calming his components, rolled his hips. This time he watched the reddened rim of the detective as he pulled back and entered. While continuing the rhythm, he caressed the human's legs. Then he put them on his shoulders, bent over and wandered his touches through detective's body.

His eyes fell to the detective's throat. The detective was choking and the outline of his predecessor's dick was getting prominent with each thrust in his mouth. Android stretched out his hand and wrapped his fingers around the human's throat, feeling the other android's dick's outlined. They moaned at the same time.

Nines put his lips on the detective's heart without taking his hand away from human's neck, and before he could stop himself, he accelerated his rhythm a little.

How could he have stopped himself? He had the detective's fucked throat under his hand, his beating heart under his lips, and he was inside this addictive body.

He grabbed the human's dick with his free hand, stroked. Without much effort, the detective came, spilled on himself. Nines licked, collected all drops from his warm skin. 

The androids continued to stuff the detective without a break. Detective came twice more, each time accompanied by broken cries coming out of his mouth, which stretched around Connor's dick. Although his body reacted and vibrated sensitively, he didn't wake up.

After Nines licked the traces of the detective's latest cum, Connor's moans increased, signalling in a strained voice. "I... I'm coming!" then Nines felt his predecessor's cumming from his hold on human's throat. He remained buried in the detective's throat until his orgasm stopped. 

Just as the detective was out of breath, Connor pulled of his mouth. He rubbed his wet dick to the detective's spit-soaked lips, smearing his transparent artifical cum on them like a lipstick. 

The image was enough to bring Nines to the edge. He suddenly found himself fiercely filling the detective with his own come. Everything is whitened while he felt like flying.

When the long orgasm wore off, he opened his eyes, once again seeing the stained abdomen of the detective who came once more. Without giving up, he lazily licked it too, hearing Connor's laugh.

"Look how much he come from one fucking." Connor continued as Nines lowered the man's legs from his shoulders and pulled out. "I'm not surprised, he is such a slut." He walked to Nines' side and looked condescendingly at the detective who had grew completely silent. "He can let anyone use him, except androids. Fortunately, we don't need his permission, do we?"

Nines watched human's blinking hole, encircled it with his thumb while answering with a hoarse voice. "Yes... We don't need his permission. We can have him as much as we want."

"And he won't even notice it, unless we want."

Nines carefully collected his own cum seeping out of the detective's hole, bringing it into his mouth and sucking it. He hummed with the mixed taste his own and detective's. He then pulled his finger out of his mouth and smiled pleasedly. "I liked your method, my predecessor. You can be sure I will use it again in the future."

**Author's Note:**

> Second story is already written, waiting to be published. But of course if you want continuation.
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
